


Happy Birthday, Lance! (Allurance)

by Riels_World



Series: Lance Birthday Triology 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Post-War, Reunions, Sad with a Happy Ending, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riels_World/pseuds/Riels_World
Summary: Lance wakes up on the night of his birthday to a strange light from outside. Is it the enemy? Or something worths looking forward to?





	Happy Birthday, Lance! (Allurance)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part in my triology for Lance's birthday. You can find them all on my profile

It was an ordinary night. Nothing special. At least, Lance thought that as he crawled into his bed on the day of his birthday. He spent it with his family and friends, but he still felt like something is missing. More like, someone. 

Every year, there was this weird void inside Lance's heart that no one could fill back up. It was there, all day, every day. When his birthday or any special occasion rolled around, the longing feeling only became more powerful. He didn't understand. He had everything he wished for. Living in peace at a beautiful farm with his loved ones, Earth was safe and his friends were all pursuing their dreams. Nothing could be better than this.

However, the cost of this peace was great. And left a toll on everyone involved. Lance was the one who suffered the most, along with Coran. They both had a deep, emotional connection with the girl whose sacrifice saved the universe. Every imaginable person, on any planet, in any reality was grateful for what she did, but Lance sometimes wished she hadn't done that. It hurt too much to lose her, it wasn't worth it. But yet again, it was for the good of others.

Lance was about to close his glistening eyes after the barrage of thoughts like these. He was conflicted. He didn't know if he should be joyful or devastated. Maybe both? It's been years and the pain stayed the same, he was never able to find love again. All of his birthdays after the war ended the same way. In tears, all alone on his bed, with the sheer feeling of loneliness creeping into his heart. It was terrible and felt like a million tiny daggers all at once, stabbing away into his heart.

A bright light from outside startled the boy and he jumped to his feet in an instant. Was it an attack? The galra are back? Haggar? He had no idea what it could be and it left him feeling scared. He wasn't equipped to fight, all his weapons were stored at the garrison, so he was defenseless. 

With a couple of shaking steps, he arrived at the window. He leaned outside to greet the danger head on, whatever it might be, he was ready for it.

What he saw, shocked him more than any kind of alien race invading Earth could've.

Right in the middle of his juniberry flower field stood the silhouette of a girl with long, flowing hair. She was surrounded by bright light, which didn't let Lance see who it was for sure. But it sure seemed familiar. It reminded him of his amazing girlfriend. 

Lance shook his head quick to wash away that thought. The light faded from around the stranger, but it was too dark outside to see anything more than her outline. Like this, it reminded Lance even more of the person he was longing for. It couldn't be her. She went with Haggar right in front of his eyes and left a gaping hole in his heart, along with a pair of blue marks, to remind him she will always be in his heart.

As this thought ran across Lance's mind, they both lit up, like they recognized the person at the field. In response to that, a faint pink light shone through the darkness from the shadow, in the shape of an altean mark.

Lance looked into the eyes of his reflection in the window, noticing the bright, unusual glow. Then his eyes wandered over to the girl. Seeing the pink light was enough confirmation for him to realize who it was.

He couldn't contain his racing heart. It seemed like his limbs were moving by themselves, like they were guided by the force of his emotions as he ran down to the field full speed.

"Allura!" Lance called out to the girl, his arms open for a hug while he ran. The silhouette turned to face him with her soft, gentle smile. She didn't hesitate to open her arms to welcome his boyfriend into a tight embrace.

"Lance.. Happy birthday" The whisper was like a beautiful melody to Lance's ears, it sounded like it came straight from heaven. He took in Allura's sweet scent he missed so dearly by burying his face into her shoulder. He was unable to hold back his tears and just cried for a solid minute before he mustered enough willpower to speak.

Everything seemed perfect again, like the gap in his very soul has been healed. The loneliness haunting him, the feeling that someone is always missing has finally vanished. It felt as if they spent no time apart. 

"Thank you" he said in the most loving voice he could show, his arms wrapped around his girlfriend tight. He was afraid she would just disappear from his arms. He didn't question how she is back. The rush of strong emotions dimmed his mind, he was not capable of rational thinking at this moment. 

Everything seemed perfect, like the gap in his heart has been healed. The loneliness haunting him and the feeling that someone is missing has vanished into thin air. It felt like the two never spent time apart, their love was all the same, powerful through all realities. 

This was the best birthday of Lance's life, he knew nothing can top this one.


End file.
